Happy New Year Inuyasha
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's time for the New Year's party at the Higurashi house, and Inuyasha's invited! What will come in with the New Year? New problems? New drama? New love?
1. Do you HAVE to go home?

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's an Inuyasha New Year story I thought up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"Do you _have _to go now?" Inuyasha half whined. Him and Kagome were standing near the edge of the Bone Eaters Well.

"I told you Inuyasha," Kagome said, adjusting her oversized yellow backpack on her shoulder, "I promised my mom I would be home for the New Years party. Why don't you come along?" Inuyasha stood there for a moment, arms crossed in front of his fire rat robe.

"Keh, fine," said Inuyasha, although inside, he was secretly happy he got to go with Kagome. When they got to Kagome's era, the smell of food reached Inuyasha's nose.

"What smells so good?" he asked Kagome as they made their way to her house.

"My mother always cooks this big dinner for New Years since almost our whole family comes over," answered Kagome as they walked through their front door.

"I'm home!" Kagome shouted. She poked her head in the kitchen to see her mother cooking.

"Mom, is it okay if Inuyasha stays?" she asked.

"Of course honey," her mother answered. Kagome thanked her and made her way upstairs to her room with Inuyasha behind her. When in her room, Kagome went through her closet as if looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, sitting on her bed.

"I bought you some modern day clothing last time I was here," Kagome said, plucking clothes out of her closet and handing them to Inuyasha.

"Get Sota to help you put those on," she told him.

* * *

Kagome was helping her mother cook in the kitchen when Sota popped his head in. 

"Kagome, Inuyasha's ready," he said.

"Send him downstairs," Kagome said putting the rice into a fancy dish her mother set out. Her mother aid something about running to the store to get something. Kagome nodded to show he heard her. Sota went upstairs and soon Inuyasha's footsteps could be heard coming downstairs.

"How do I look?" came his voice from the doorway. Kagome turned around to look at him…and the spoon dropped from her hand, clattering loudly on the floor. Inuyasha looked GORGEOUS! He had on a metallic black button down shirt with a silver tie, dark jeans, black sneakers and a dark grey beret on his head to hide his ears. Inuyasha grinned at the dumbstruck look on Kagome's face.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, walking toward her. Kagome cleared her throat and turned around to fix the salad.

"You look nice," she mumbled. Inuyasha grinned as he noticed Kagome's uneasiness. He came up behind her and put his hands on either side of the counter in front of her, trapping her in his arms. Kagome blushed as she felt Inuyasha's breath on her neck.

"I think that you think I look more than nice," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome's breath caught in throat. Not even Inuyasha knew what had gotten into him. He always felt different being close to Kagome. It was something he had never felt before, not even with Kikyo. Kagome turned around, her face so close to Inuyasha's that their noses were touching. They weren't sure who leaned forward first or if they leaned forward at the same time, but the next thing they knew, they were kissing. Inuyasha had Kagome pinned against the counter as he deepened the kiss. Eventually, the need for oxygen broke the two of them apart. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes a if searching for something in them.

"Did we just…?" she said.

"Kiss?" Inuyasha finished. Kagome nodded.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said, looking into Kagome's beautiful chocolate brown eyes, "I think it's because I love you." Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"W-What do you mean?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Kagome, to tell the truth, I don't even know what I mean," Inuyasha said, "But what I do know is that what I feel for you is something I've never felt before. Kagome, I love you." Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"I love you too Inuyasha," she said, a smile spreading across her face.

**There's the first chapter. The second will be up soon and will include the New Year's party where there will be drama, cuteness and fluff :) Please Review!**


	2. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"Kagome! Where's the- OH MY GOD!" Kagome and Inuyasha immediately broke apart from their make-out session at the voice of her little brother Sota.

"My innocence!" Sota cried dramatically, covering his eyes, "Anyway, I just came to say Mom's car pulled up."

"Thanks Sota," said Kagome, straightening out her top from where Inuyasha's hand had sneaked up it not to long ago, "And can you not tell mom about what you just saw."

"Sure," said Sota, walking out of the room mumbling something about being scarred for life.

"I'm gonna go get changed," Kagome told Inuyasha, petting one of his ears-much to his enjoyment-before going upstairs to her room. When Kagome's mother came in, Inuyasha helped her set up the food. It was at least a half hour later when Kagome came into the living room where Inuyasha was sitting on the couch, watching Sota play a video game.

"How do I look?" came Kagome's voice from the doorway. Inuyasha turned around, and his jaw hit the floor. He never saw Kagome look so beautiful. She was wearing a sparkly green knee length halter dress with matching 3 inch heel shoes. She had on dangly gold earrings and gold bangles on her wrists. Her hair was curled and she had on green eye shadow and pink lip gloss.

"Inuyasha, close your mouth before bugs fly in," Kagome told him. Inuyasha immediately closed his mouth and walked over to Kagome, scrutinizing her.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's missing something," he said, "Come with me." Kagome followed Inuyasha upstairs to her room. He went over to where his fire rat robe lay on her bed and reached into to, pulling out the gold locket she had given him **(A/N: The one from the 2****nd**** movie) **and put it around her neck.

"Perfect," he said. Kagome looked at the locket and smiled at him.

"I expect that locket back," Inuyasha said with a grin. Kagome walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You didn't even want it," she said.

"Well I kept it didn't I," he said, leaning toward her. Their lips were almost touching when her mother yelled upstairs "Kagome! Aunt Amy and Uncle Jake is here!" Kagome reluctantly pulled away from Inuyasha, earning a sad little whine out of him. The two of them went down stairs. It wasn't long after her aunt and uncle came that more guests arrived, including Kagome's friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi.

"So did your boyfriend come?" Ayumi asked her.

"Yeah, he's somewhere around here," said Kagome, looking around. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Lookin' for me?" asked Inuyasha, kissing the top of her head.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend Inuyasha," Kagome said smiling, "Inuyasha these are my friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi."

"So this is the infamous bad boy," said Eri.

"Bad boy?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll explain later," Kagome whispered to him.

"He's a cute one," Ayumi whispered to Kagome.

"I know," Kagome giggled.

"Uh oh, Kagome, you've got trouble," said Yuka, looking over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked in the direction Yuka was looking and groaned inwardly. Hojo was not far away from them, talking to one of Kagome's cousins.

"Who invited him?" Kagome groaned.

"Who, what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, no one," Kagome said with a fake smile. Inuyasha looked at her with his arms crossed.

"How stupid do you think I am?" he asked. Hojo happened to see Kagome and walked over to her.

"Hide me," she said to her friends, taking shelter behind the three girls.

"Didn't I just see Kagome here?" Hojo asked her friends once he reached them.

"No," Inuyasha answered, suspicion clear on his face, "Who are you?"

"Hojo," Hojo answered, "Who are you?"

"Kagome's boyfriend," Inuyasha answered. Hojo surveyed him.

"You don't look like her type," Hojo answered.

"And I suppose her type would be a sissy-prissy pants like you?" Inuyasha said.

"What did you say?" said Hojo, taking a step toward Inuyasha.

"You heard me," said Inuyasha, taking a step toward Hojo. Kagome, sensing danger, came out of her hiding place.

"Inuyasha, calm down," Kagome said, putting a hand on his arm. Inuyasha sighed and stepped away from Hojo.

"Is this guy really your boyfriend Kagome?" Hojo asked her.

"Yes, he is," Kagome answered.

"Oh," said Hojo, hurt on his face. Kagome was spared comforting him when her mother said "Everyone, the balls about to drop!"

"The what's about to what?" Inuyasha asked as he and Kagome sat down on the couch.

"There's this giant ball that drops in Time Square in New York on New Year's," Kagome explained.

"Where does it drop from?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed, yet smiled.

"I'll explain some other time," she said, "Just watch." Inuyasha watched as the giant ball began its slow descent and everyone joined in the countdown:

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

Shouts of "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" rang through the living room.

"Happy New Year Inuyasha," Kagome told him.

"Happy New Year Kagome," Inuyasha said to her. Kagome smiled.

"You know its good luck to kiss someone on New Year's," Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled and lowered his lips on Kagome's.

_This is gonna be a good year, _Kagome thought. When they broke apart, Inuyasha said "Kagome, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said "What?"

"What did your friends mean by that 'bad boy' comment?"

**Uh-Oh, Kagome's got some explaining to do. Well, I'm ending the story there. I hope you liked it! Please Review! And HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
